


Good Things in Strange Packages

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas may have accidentally let Meg in on a fantasy he'd been trying to keep to himself. Meg, being a generous soul, obliges him (and probably enjoys it more than he does).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things in Strange Packages

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink_bingo square 'pegging/strap-ons'.

"I've got a surprise for you this time," Meg purred into Cas' ear, all warm softness curled behind him, having appeared as suddenly as ever. Not that he hadn't been expecting her.

"What is it?" Cas asked, trying to control the waver in his voice. Despite his nervousness, blood was starting to flow towards his groin in anticipation of whatever was about to happen. He almost resented the fact that he was starting to feel as though he'd been trained, except if he _had_ , he was enjoying it too much to do anything about it. 

"Remember that movie we watched last week? Remember what you told me that made you blush?"

Cas swallowed. He remembered vividly, right down to the awkward confession he'd had to make and Meg's laughter - not cruel, but amused - when he'd spoken up. He remembered thinking about it at the most inappropriate moments possible since. "Yes," he croaked.

"Well, short of asking one of the brothers pretty-but-stupid to help you out, I thought you might like to try this." Meg reached over Cas and dangled something in front of his face. It took him a moment to figure out what he was looking at, but when he did, his eyes widened and his stomach flipped over.

"Isn't that... a little big?" He wet his lips. 

He could almost hear Meg rolling her eyes. "You're an angel. It'll fit, I promise." 

"Are you sure?" Cas kept staring. The thing Meg was holding out was _much_ larger than the average human penis. He wasn't convinced there was that much space inside him. 

"I'm sure." Meg kissed his ear and then pushed his shoulder to roll him onto his stomach. "On your tummy, so I can get at you. Clothes off." 

Cas obeyed without arguing, willing his clothes into a neatly-folded pile on the armchair across from the bed. A low whistle from Meg made him blush and bury his face in the pillow. 

"You've got a cute butt. I don't get to see it nearly often enough."

The sounds of Meg undressing made Cas want to peek, but he didn't dare to roll over and he couldn't turn his head far enough to see from this position. He waited impatiently instead until he felt Meg kneeling between his legs, and was suddenly nervous again.

"This isn't gonna hurt." Meg gave Cas' flank a light pat. "You've really never done this before?"

Cas shook his head, blushing. He knew his lack of experience was something Meg actively enjoyed, but he still sometimes felt like he'd be a better lover if he'd done some of this before. Even his vessel's muscle memory lacked in this area.

"Remind me how old you are?" Meg laughed to herself. "You're gonna love this. Relax." 

Taking a deep breath, Cas forced himself to relax as much as possible. He knew Meg had no intention of hurting him, and even if she _did_ , it's not as though she could do anything he wouldn't be able to heal. Even so, he'd spent a long time fantasising about this and didn't like the possibility that it wasn't going to live up to the idea in his head. 

A cold swipe between his cheeks startled Cas out of his thoughts with a gasp. He made a sound of protest as Meg shoved a finger inside him roughly, but turned it into a low moan as a bubble of anticipation began growing in his stomach. "Oh."

"Enjoy this while it lasts, because I know you don't need it," Meg said as she added a second finger, clearly expecting Cas to accommodate her. He did so without complaint, already beginning to believe that this was going to be everything he'd hoped for.

Meg's cursory - and unecessary, strictly speaking - preparations lasted another thirty seconds before she withdrew her fingers. "You wanna get on your knees?"

Cas nodded against the pillow, lifting his hips up eagerly.

"Get up, then," Meg laughed. "Let's see how much you like this."

Legs shaking, Cas levered himself up onto hands and knees. He was trembling again, but this time with excitement instead of fear. Dropping his head to look between his legs, all he could see were Meg's knees and thighs shifting into position. His eyes widened as he felt the tip of the strap-on Meg had showed him earlier pressed against him.

Just as he was wondering if he was going to get any warning, Meg pushed the tip inside and paused. Cas cried out in surprise, taking a second to adjust even though he'd been ready for it. The split-second of pain gave him some idea of what this would be like for a human, and he was thankful for the moment that he wasn't one. After a moment longer, Meg began pushing in further, inch by inch until she was pressed against him.

Cas took a moment to catch his breath, overwhelmed by the completely new sensation. The satisfying fullness was better than he expected. Was this what Meg felt when he was inside her? It would explain a lot about why she seemed to enjoy riding him so much. 

"Like it?" Meg curled her hand around one of Cas' shoulders. "And I know what you're thinking, and the answer is yes. Why did you _think_ I liked your dick so much?"

"As an extension of your affection for me?" Cas tried. He had assumed there was more to it than that, but not _this_ much more. The concept of casual sex suddenly made a lot more sense to him.

"Aww. I like you, too." Meg ran her fingers through his hair and then renewed her grip on his shoulder. Cas couldn't help a low moan as she began to pull out slowly, then shoved back in after a few inches. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as Meg began to build a rhythm, focusing on breathing deeply and moving with her.

"This is actually a lot of fun," Meg spoke up. "I might think about grabbing a body with a dick next time."

"I like this body," Cas panted, and then blushed as he realised what he was saying. "Not that I wouldn't like you in any body."

Meg snorted. "You're sweet. And there's still plenty of mileage on this one, don't worry."

Cas was about to reply that he wouldn't want anything traumatic enough that it required a new body to happen to her, but Meg chose that moment to change from the shallow, rocking thrusts she'd been making to a deep, hard one that jolted Cas' whole body. His elbows buckled and he ended up face-first in the pillow under him. The change of angle took him by surprise as well, leaving him arching his back and moaning lowly.

"More," he pleaded into the pillow. If he'd been asked what he wanted more _of_ , he'd have been lost for an answer, but he needed more of _something_. Meg seemed to understand, though, wrapping her hand around his cock but not making any attempt to move it yet.

"You're gonna eat me out for a week in exchange for this, aren't you?"

Not sure whether Meg was joking or not, Cas decided to play it safe and agree enthusiastically. "I can do that. Without a break," he promised. "Please?"

Meg chuckled, but started stroking his cock firmly. "I'm gonna have to hold you to that some day. You ready to come?"

Cas only nodded into the pillow, rocking between Meg's strap-on and her hand. Trying to decide which he liked better was futile, and the by-now familiar sensation of being on the verge of orgasm was taking up most of his capacity to think.

"I, umm... ah." Cas gave up trying to speak and let his mind shut off as he started to come, groaning as the strange internal pressure he could barely describe to himself eased off. Dizziness washed over him as he gave up on trying to hold himself up at all, and he only distantly realised that Meg was pulling him down to lie on his side.

"We're doing this again." Meg sighed into Cas' ear while he was still coming down. "Because you are adorable like this." She laughed delightedly.

Cas whimpered as Meg pulled out of him, wincing at the sudden feeling of emptiness but relieved at not being full any more at the same time. "I'd like that," he murmured, settling in to Meg's hold on him from behind for the quiet few moments that always came after sex for them. He'd have hesitated to admit it out loud for fear of Meg mocking him, but this was often his favourite part.

Not so much today, though.

 


End file.
